


Moonlight

by KinkyKinky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU Modern Times, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Lesbian Raped Straight, Mindbreak, Rape, Seduction, Vampire Kylo Ren, enslavement, lesbian raped by man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKinky/pseuds/KinkyKinky
Summary: Kylo is a vampire who's developed a fixation on a young woman named Bella Swan. Bella is a lesbian, but that doesn't matter much to Kylo. There isn't any kind of woman he can't break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Beware of tags and read at own risk. Story is a tad dark, but with a happy ending--if you like that kind of thing. ;)

 

Moon.

 

Beautiful moon, tonight. Kylo was gazing up at it, perched on the roof of this apartment building where down below his date was preparing for their night together. Not that she knew, of course. As far as she knew, she had a date with someone else. But she was going to find she was mistaken about that. About that and about many other things.

 

He was clad in black, black coat, black silk shirt. Still as a statue. Perched on the roof corner like a gothic gargoyle, gazing up at the moon. The moon always excited him.

 

After a while he turned and began crawling down the side of the building, utterly weightless, scaling the sheer wall lightly and easily without any discernible foothold like a spider. He was going head first downward yet neither his coat or his hair hung down, as if gravity didn’t affect him. Down below was nothing but an empty alleyway, nobody down there to witness the supernatural happenings across the wall.

 

He continued until he came to the window that looked into the young woman’s apartment, and he was right on time; she was just getting out the shower.

 

Hair freshly blowdried, her body utterly naked. She had a towel in her hand that she had dabbing at her body with and now she tossed the towel onto the bed with a certain jauntiness, smiling and then spinning on the spot and swinging her hips as if there was music in the room that she was dancing too. She then danced her way over to the dresser and pulled open her underwear drawer, pausing to consider her choice. Eventually she came up with a skimpy black lace g-string that she smiled at kinkily before stepping into them and pulling them up along the lengths of her long ivory legs, wriggling into them in another little dancemove.

 

There was a full length mirror right there and she turned to it as she adjusted the hipband, checking herself out. The reflection showed her in all her pale and gorgeous glory, perfectly curved, trim waist, round hips, her breasts huge and succulent and topped with perky pink nipples. Every inch of her was utterly faultless. Her hair was long and dark and it cascaded in luxurious black waves down her creamy back. From behind she had nothing but a black string between her buttocks and from the front, in the reflection, there was nothing but a tiny triangle of sinfully sexy black lace snug against her pussy.

 

Perfection.

 

Utter perfection.

 

Her name was Bella Swan, and Kylo had never seen anything like her. Not in six centuries. She had something no other woman seemed to. Some special quality that went beyond the basic physical perfections of her face and form. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but perhaps he would discover it tonight—when he got to know her more intimately.

 

By now the woman was shimmying into her dress and the dress was black and tight and fit her like a glove. The material—something soft like silk—clung to every curve and it was so short it barely covered her buttocks. She was back in the mirror again, smoothing the fabric against her body, and then she smiled and hurried back into the bathroom.

 

The next time she came out she was wearing full makeup, lipstick, blush, mascara to accentuate her incredible brown eyes. She must’ve been running late by now because she moved quickly, bustling about the room as she fixed some earrings in her ears and squirted a puff of perfume, collecting her purse and phone, her keys. She was quite a disorganized young woman and she went to and fro on these tasks, half stumbling in her tall black pumps, and once she was finally equipt with everything she needed she sailed out of the room and switched off the light.

 

Kylo smiled to himself and then suddenly leapt from the wall and landed down in the floor of the alley, silently as a cat. He took a moment to straighten his coat and then he made his way out into the street.

 

By the time the woman came out of the building he was there leaning against the wall. She didn’t notice him and she would’ve continued by if he hadn’t spoken.

 

“Lovely night, tonight,” he said.

 

She turned, not sure if it was her who was spoken to. She located the owner of the voice, a young man with black hair, clad in a long black coat, and her eyes flickered up and down his form in cool appraisal.

 

“Are you talking to me?” she asked, a note of skepticism in her voice, as if she sure wasn’t if he even had the right to address her.

 

Kylo smiled and looked up at the moon. “Perfect for a walk,” he said. “Care to join me?”

 

The woman snorted and walked backwards in her heels. “I’ve already got a date,” she said, and then added in a subtle sneer: “And I shouldn’t keep _her_ waiting.”

 

Kylo’s smile tilted upwards into a smirk at that. Haughty woman. He liked that.

 

She had turned away and now she was proceeding across the street, weaving through traffic, gesturing for a cab. He kept his eyes on her the entire time. She noticed him staring at her and returned the look coldly as a cab pulled up for her. She opened the door, looking at him across the roof of it, and then she got in and the cab pulled away.

 

Kylo watched the cab as well until it was gone and then he looked up at the moon again, so full and bright. He took a deep breath of the cool night air and then he turned and entered the apartment building.

 

This time he took the elevator up to her floor and made his way leisurely down the corridor. He found the door to her apartment and made a little gesture at the lock, a wave of his hand, a small movement like a magic trick. There was a soft click and the door knob opened. He entered the apartment and closed the door.

 

—

 

It was about midnight when Bella got home with Alice, giggling as they pushed open the door and entered the dark apartment. Both of them in cocktail dresses and high heels, tipsy from a night of drinking and dancing. Their hands were clasped and they came together in a kiss against the wall, bodies pressed together, hands weaving into hair or stroking smooth shoulders. Neither of them had noticed the shadowy shape of a man simply sitting on the sofa in the dark.

 

“You’re so hot in that dress,” Alice breathed into the kiss. “I can’t wait to get it off.”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” said a masculine voice from the sofa.

 

The girls startled apart, gasping in fright. Bella threw the lightswitch and—

 

Froze.

 

There was a man on the sofa and the first thing she noticed was that he was naked. Utterly naked. The only thing he wore was a smirk on a palely handsome face that was framed by wavy black hair.

 

“Oh my god,” Alice said, putting up her hands. “He’s got a gun.”

 

The man looked down at his lap, as if even he were surprised to see the silenced pistol in his hand there. He didn’t often use weaponry on hunts but sometimes it was the most effective way to intimidate victims and keep a situation under control.

 

Bella was still frozen. So far the gun wasn’t aimed at them but she still didn’t want to make any sudden movements.

 

“Who are you?” she demanded.

 

“Just an admirer,” the man said, and then gestured with a wave of the pistol at the open door. “Close the door.”

 

Bella hesitated a second, but the gun was raised now, and she did what he said. She pushed the door closed quietly and then lifted her hands like a robbery victim. She hoped this was only a robbery, but she’d never heard of naked catburglars before.

 

Alice still had her hands up as well, at about shoulder level. She was wearing a tight lavender purple cocktail dress and her bosom was raising and falling in fear. Her eyes were wide and vivid with mascara and eyeshadow and she had gone pale under her makeup.

 

“What’s going on here?” she asked fearfully.

 

“Oh, nothing that concerns you,” the man said, rising from the sofa calmly. “I was hoping Miss Swan would return alone, but I suppose I should’ve known better. In a dress like that, who could possibly resist her? I know I certainly couldn’t.”

 

Bella froze.

 

Her name.

 

How did he know it?

 

Cold waves of fear were washing over her, but she tried to remain brave—a difficult thing to do especially now that the man was revealed in full height and nakedness. He was at least two inches taller than her and his body was…perfect. Lean and leanly muscled, broad chest tapering to narrow hips. Pale as marble. And his cock…his cock was like a section of garden hose hanging there. Perhaps that was the most intimidating of all. She had never seen a naked man in her life and she had never anticipated to see one like this. Her eyes flickered over him, unable to help themselves, and she finally swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

“How do you know my name?” she asked him, her voice small and scared.

 

He smiled at her and lifted a hand. He used that hand to brush a lock of long dark hair from her face as he gazed at her admiringly. “I’ve had my eye on you for quite a while, Miss Swan,” he said in barely a whisper. “I’ve been waiting for this night for a very long time.”

 

Bella’s heart continued to sink. This guy was crazy.

 

Alice was watching all this and perhaps she was secretly relieved that his attention was mostly on her girlfriend instead of her. She lowered her hands a little and her voice came out firmer than before.

 

“Look,” she said. “I don’t know who you are, but if you leave now we won’t call the cops.”

 

The man sighed, annoyed at the interruption.

 

“Seriously,” Alice went on. “Just leave. Get out of here right now, and—”

 

The girl’s words gurgled to a halt, as if something was stuck in her throat. Her neck craned. Her eyes widened in alarm. She started clawing at her neck, as if she were being strangled with invisible piano wire.

 

“Alice?” Bella gasped. “Alice, what’s wrong?!”

 

The girl continue to choke, her eyes bulging out her head. Her mouth moved but no words came out. Her face was going blue. Bella stared at her in terror and then looked at the man. He had an arm extended toward Alice, his fingers in a pinching gesture, and he seemed to be choking her with his mind.

 

“What are you doing to her?” she asked him in horror. “Stop. Stop it!”

 

The man ignored her and continued smirking at the strangling woman. “As I said, I have no use for her. You’re the one I want.”

 

Bella had no answer for that. She was opened mouthed, utterly shocked and horrified, and slowly her eyes moved back to Alice. She was now being lifted into the air telekinetically, as if hoisted up in an invisible noose. Her feet rose several inches from the floor. Her legs kicked. Her lavender pumps flung off. Her body was twisting and writhing, clad in her sexy cocktail dress, and then slowly her arms fell to her sides and dangled there. She twitched a couple more times, her eyes empty and staring at nothing, and finally the man snorted and lowered his arm.

 

Alice dropped to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut and collapsed there in a heap of bare legs and sprawled arms. Bella stared at her, hardly believing what she was seeing. Alice. Her girlfriend. Dead.

 

_But not me,_ she thought, selfishly relieved. _Oh god please not me._

 

Slowly her eyes turned back to the murderer and for the first time she seemed to notice something supernatural about him. A shimmer to his naked skin. Something ethereal and otherworldly. She was trembling in fear, not knowing what to do, and he smiled at her and gestured toward the hall with the pistol.

 

“That way,” he said. “Into the bathroom.”

 

Bella nodded jerkily and forced her legs into staggering motion. The man followed behind her. She was conscious of his eyes on the back of her dress and along the backs of her bare legs and she suddenly became acutely aware that he was going to rape her. That’s why he had broken in here. That’s why he was naked.

 

He was going to rape her.

 

Her mind was so frazzled and terrified from the idea that she couldn’t put a single thought toward her defence. She simply continued into the bathroom and turned on the light. He was right behind her, gun held loosely at his hip as if he didn’t really need it, and now he tossed his chin at the shower.

 

“Go ahead,” he said. “Take a shower.”

 

Bella’s eyes filled with tears for the first time.

 

“Please,” she said. “Don’t do this.”

 

The man smiled at her and tilted his head, devilishly solicitous. “Don’t do what?” he asked gently. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

 

Bella sniffed and looked at the shower. Getting in there would mean she would have to take off her dress and she desperately didn’t want to do that.

 

The man chuckled, guessing her anxiety. “No need to be shy. It’s nothing I haven’t seen through your window before. You have a habit of parading around naked, don’t you?”

 

Bella frowned at that, her fear giving way to petulance, and didn’t move. He smirked.

 

“Go ahead,” he said. “Take off your dress. Unless you’d like me to help you?”

 

Bella’s frown deepened but she knew she had no choice. Slowly her hands came to her shoulders. The dress had thin spaghetti straps and slowly she slid them off, hating herself for complying. But what choice did she have? This psycho had killed Alice and could kill Bella too at any moment. Her only chance at surviving was to do as he said, no matter how much she loathed it.

 

Next she unzipped the dress and then began to peel it away and push it down. The first things revealed were her breasts, huge and white, and then her panties. Finally the dress fell around her feet and she kicked it aside before removing her black leather pumps as well. She was now even shorter, smaller, weaker, glaring up at him with her face burning in humiliation. He smirked and let his eyes rake over her soft feminine flesh leisurely.

 

Last of all was her panties. She had hooked her thumbs in the hipband but she hesitated before lowering them. That skimpy black lace g-string hardly covered anything anyway but it was still difficult. Finally she mustered up her courage and pushed them down. The flimsy bit of lace fell about her slim white ankles. Gingerly she stepped out of them and moved to the shower. She could feel his eyes on her back, her buttocks. She turned on the hot water and some of the cold and then she stepped into the shower.

 

The shower itself was a small glass cubicle in the corner, no curtain, just a glass door that he left open so he could watch her. She glared at him as she pinned up her hair to keep it from getting wet, elbows up, breasts out, wreathed in steam and glistening with droplets of water like something supernatural herself. His penis had become semi-erect, excited by her nakedness, and she gave it a glance of distain as she turned away and let the water wet her body.

 

Soon she was dragging a soaped up loofa over her body, slowly while she debated what to do. The man seemed to have let down his guard a little, and she thought it might actually be possible to escape soon. She just had to wait for the opportunity. Not here in the bathroom. She’d have to get past him to get out the door. But if she waited until there was a clearer path, she might have a chance. She didn’t exactly relish the idea of running naked out of her apartment, but between that or being raped and possibly murdered, well, screaming for help in the nude did seem like a less humiliating alternative—marginally, at least.

 

At least she’d had some time to calm and settle her emotions, well mostly. His eyes were so unnerving. He was leaning a hip against the sink, arms folded loosely, and he was smiling at her in the way you’d smile at a piece of artwork you really admired. She kept shooting him little glances and glares, as if checking if he was still there. Water was cascading against her skin and washing away the soap and the soap was swirling down the drain at her feet. She knew exactly how good her body was and it burned her heart to have this psycho, this murderer, this _man_ staring at her like that. Nothing could be more humiliating for a lesbian.

 

_Aside from being raped_ , her mind told her. _That would be worse._

 

Bella frowned to herself as she rubbed the loofa against her soft and very vulnerable netherregions. She just hoped she could find a way to escape before that.

 

Eventually she had cleaned herself to the satisfaction of the intruder and he told her to turn off the water. He knew exactly which cabinet the towels were kept and she realized he’d been in her apartment before. There was no telling how long this creep had been stalking her. He handed her the towel and she began dabbing at her body, avoiding his eyes. He watched every movement with that same steady gaze of admiration and once she was dry he gestured with a tilted of his head toward the door.

 

She went out, cursing inwardly at how he remained behind her, between her and escape. His gun was back at hip level and he directed her into the bedroom, the furthest part of the apartment.

 

The bedroom itself was rather unkempt. Bras on the floor, shoes, a jacket. A scent of perfume and bodyspray lingering in the air. She turned to him, naked, soft, her face now completely cleansed of makeup and yet no less beautiful. Her hair was still pinned up, leaving her slim shoulders and slender neck entirely bare, and the breasts on her chest were pure white and achingly soft-looking. He smiled at her and then he looked down at his pistol and began to unload it. With the flick of a latch the ammo clip fell out of the butt. He removed the bullet in the chamber too. He then laid the pistol and the clip on the dresser.

 

“I think I can put away the gun now,” he said. “You know you have no chance to overpower me, right?”

 

Bella didn’t reply. She had a brief thought to try and seize the gun, but that would be useless. She didn’t know how to load one, and even if she did, there was probably some kind of safety switch. Any mistake could cost her life. Running away was still her best option.

 

This might even be her chance. In moving toward the dresser, he was now no longer between her and the door. All she had to do was bolt, but she couldn’t quite do it just yet. She needed a moment to muster her courage. She couldn’t afford to fail this. This would be her only chance.

 

The man turned back to her and smiled again. “Just stay calm and everything will be fine,” he said. “You may even like it.”

 

“I’m a lesbian, asshole,” she hissed, her eyes shining with tears of rage.

 

The man chuckled softly and came closer, narrowing her window of escape, much to her anguish. He was now standing directly in front of her, so tall, so naked. So unnervingly handsome. He smiled down at her and lifted a hand to her cheek.

 

“Yes, I know,” he said. “It’s one of the many things that fascinated me about you. That drew me to you. Tell me, Miss Swan. My investigations couldn’t quite unravel your entire history, but I’m curious; have you ever been with a man before?”

 

“No,” she answered grudgingly.

 

“Then you’re a virgin.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“You are in the meaningful sense of the word,” he countered with a smirk. “You’ve yet to be taken by a man. That makes you quite valuable to me. I’ve always had a taste for purity.”

 

Bella glared at him, his hand cupping her cheek. He leaned toward her lips slowly. Watching her. Watching to see what she’d do. For the moment she was frozen completely still, but then his lips touched hers—just the faintest graze—and suddenly she twisted away and lurched for the door.

 

Beforehand she thought she’d actually had a chance. But in reality she didn’t even make it to the doorway. His hand clenched in her hair, seizing a tight handful of it, and jerked her back.

 

“Noo!” she screamed, giving in to hysteria. “Stop! Somebody, please, help me! Help! Somebody please—!”

 

SMACK!

 

A savage slap across the face silenced her screams. Her legs stumbled and tripped over themselves. Her knees went wonky. The blow had been so hard she actually saw stars for a moment, but only a moment. Her eyes blinked and as she recovered herself she became aware that she was being dragged over to her underwear drawer.

 

“Silly girl,” he was saying, pulling open the drawer. “But don’t worry, you’ll be nice and docile soon enough.”

 

From the drawer he grabbed up a pair of pantyhose and then he threw her toward the bed. She bounced on the mattress, sobbed, and tried to spring away again, but he grabbed her and slapped her and threw her back down.

 

Now her cheek hurt. She could feel it glowing and she didn’t try to resist anymore. He had grabbed her wrists and he was using the pantyhose to lash them to the bar over the headboard. Tears were rolling down her face and the hysteria bubbled back up.

 

“Oh god, stop,” she said. “Please. Don’t do this.”

 

The man laughed and shook his head, tightening the bonds. “They always say that,” he said. “But it doesn’t help, does it? No matter what you say, no matter how much you cry, you know you can’t stop me from doing this.”

 

“You can stop yourself,” she said, pleading with him now, eyes big and wet. “Please.”

 

But he only chuckled again. She was now firmly secured to the headboard and he was looming over her. He touched her cheek, the swollen one, and his hand was cool and gentle.

 

“No,” he whispered. “I can’t stop. I’m as helpless as you are. Now shh… Just relax… This’ll only hurt as much as you want it to…”

 

Bella sniffled, trying not to fall apart. He was now wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb. Gently. So gently. So unlike anything she’d ever imagined rape to be. She sniffled again, looking up into his face. He smiled and swept the pad of his thumb over her soft luscious lips.

 

“You truly are beautiful,” he whispered. “Far too beautiful to waste away on another woman.”

 

Bella shuddered as his lips touched the tip of her nose in a feather light kiss. Then again. Then they moved and placed a kiss on her forehead. One kiss. Two kisses. Then lower onto her eyelid. Then her cheek. Softly, so softly. Like the kisses of a lover on a special occasion. A wedding night. An Anniversary. Kissing at her cheek and circling slowly to her mouth.

 

Bella’s heart was hammering. She knew any moment this man’s lips would touch her own. Her own lips that had never before felt the touch of a man. She was dreading it so deeply that she could hardly breathe. Her chest was hitching up and down. She wanted to turn away so desperately, but she couldn’t. The dread itself seem to hold her in place and then—

 

His lips fell on hers.

 

Queasiness roiled in her stomach and a sick sort of relief as well. Relief of the dread being dispelled and replaced by nothing more sinister than soft lips. Kissing at her once, twice, tree times. So gently. Then they pressed a little firmer. And a little firmer. She whimpered and turned away, crying again.

 

“Please,” she said. “Don’t…”

 

But the man took her face in his hand and turned her back and pressed upon her mouth a kiss that parted her lips forcefully and caused her insides to flare in alarm. His tongue came into her mouth, huge and swarming, uninvited, simply overpowering her own. She had recoiled so much her head was half-sunken into the pillow and she sniffled and whimpered until he finally broke the kiss just slightly.

 

“Mmm,” he murmured, speaking almost into her mouth. “Such exquisite lips…”

 

Bella couldn’t reply. She could only lay there, paralysed, with his mouth so close to her own. Lips brushing. Breath mingled. Somehow his hand had found its way to her throat and he was caressing her neck in a soft strangulation. When she swallowed the lump in her throat she knew he felt it against his palm and he chuckled again as he let his hand slide lower to one of her breasts.

 

“And quite lovely breasts, as well,” he said, raising up slightly to look at them.

 

Even flat on her back the mounds there were substantial, a pair of snowy hills on the slim landscape of her chest. Bella squirmed softly, her skin crawling, her hands lashed to the headboard. She had always hated being touched outside of when and where she wanted it, and this was as far outside those parameters as a touch could possibly be. She had never felt so helpless in her life. Tied up. Naked.

 

He smiled at her and continued to fondle that breast, laying at her side like a husband or a boyfriend. His thumb brushed at her nipple, causing sick flickers of excitement, tainted tingles, forcing that tiny nub into stiffness. He smiled at that and then he leaned down and took the other nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently.

 

A groan came out of her, a blush rising in her face. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Before tonight she would’ve thought it was impossible to be turned on by rape, but now she wondered if it was impossible not to be. Her body was responding all on its own. She had no control over it. She wasn’t even attracted to men, yet here she was. Stiff nippled for her rapist. Her very male rapist. He had turned on those traitorous nubs quicker than her dead girlfriend ever used to.

 

_How fucking humiliating…_

 

The man continued to suckled at her nipple and lick at it playfully until finally he rose up again. She glared at him, laying there with her hands tied to the headboard, naked, helpless, her exposed breasts rising and falling. He returned the glare with a smug smirk.

 

“How does it feel, Miss Swan?” he asked her softly. “To be with a man at last? Hm? And not just any man. But a man who’s going to relish your body as no other man possibly could. Are you excited? Deep down, perhaps? In some secret place untainted by any deviation of orientation?”

 

Bella didn’t answer, but her breasts began rising and falling even faster, her breathing accelerated by anger and embarrassment. He smiled at the stubborn silence and then reached down between her legs.

 

_Oh god._

 

Panic flooded her system and her first instinct was to fling her legs away from that hand, but it wasn’t her legs that hand was after. It was after what was between them. The silken folds of her femininity. She kept her knees clenched, but it was no good. His hand slipped into the gap between her thighs and—

 

She gasped.

 

Loudly and breathlessly. She hadn’t wanted to make a sound, but she couldn’t stop it. She hadn’t been aware of how sensitive she’d become down there. All the nakedness, all the teasing, all the embarrassment—it had taken a toll on those folds down there, and the slightest touch of his fingertips caused all kinds of twitches and tremors.

 

Desperately she tried to supress it all, her eyebrows gathering in a glare of concentration. He smiled, calm and in control, and applied a little more pressure with his fingertips. Stroking at those silky netherlips. Enticingly. Beckoningly. Firmer and firmer until she began to moisten. Until her clit stiffened and poked out from its hood like something curious about those big manly fingers.

 

He chuckled and began to play with it, massaging it in a circle. Bella now had beads of sweat on her forehead. She didn’t even know how she was supposed to process this. A man was touching her pussy. And her pussy liked it. He chuckled again, caressing her clit in way that drove it crazy.

 

“You can’t stop your body from responding, can you?” he whispered. “It’s okay, don’t be ashamed. Lesbian or not, you’re still a woman. A woman with a woman’s body. A woman’s breasts. A woman’s _cunt_.”

 

The abrasiveness of that last word gave her a chill of fear but she grew even more scared when he stopped fingering up and moved down to her legs.

 

“And do you know what a woman’s cunt is made for?” he asked, prying apart her knees with his hands. “Hm?”

 

Bella was now utterly exposed to him. The fear on her face, the breasts on her chest, the entrance between her thighs—all of it laid bare and revealed to this man who was about to rape her. His penis was fully erect and now he took it in his hand and angled it downward toward her and—

 

Shoved it in.

 

Bella gasped and humped up slightly, the sudden invasion of her vagina filling her with pain and a strange sort of exhilaration. She had never used dildos or vibrators too much, and none as large as his cock. She felt like she was splitting and she couldn’t stop that hole down there from twitching on it frightenedly.

 

The man smiled, pushing it in deeper, gently now, easing it all the way inside. She winced, her breath hitching. He was now inserted into her to the root and slowly he began to lower himself until he was looking into her face, their lips only inches apart. He cupped her cheek, speaking softly.

 

“This is what it’s made for,” he said. “This is what _you_ were made for. And I do mean you in particular, Miss Swan. You were made for me. That was your only purpose on this earth. Obviously, you might disagree with that. You might not even understand what I mean. But I’m not speaking in riddles. I mean it very plainly. Every step you’ve ever taken, every breath you’ve ever breathed, every decision you’ve ever made…all of it, one way or another, led you to me. To this moment. So what other conclusion is there that you were born simply for this purpose? You might’ve had other plans, of course. A date with your girlfriend. A bit of fooling around. But fate cares nothing for your plans. Nor your emotions, nor your consent. And certainly not your orientation. Fate had only one purpose for you and one purpose only and do you know what that purpose was?”

 

Bella whimpered, glaring at him. He smiled and leaned to her ear.

 

“To be mine,” he whispered.

 

“No,” she said, squirming underneath him, tugging at the pantyhose she was tied up with. “Stop. Please, just—ah!”

 

He gave her a little thrust of his hips, just to show her who was in control. She sobbed at that and tugged again at the pantyhose, jerking and yanking and then finally giving up. She was just so full, so invaded, so… _penetrated_.

 

He smiled, watching her face, watching the flush intensify. “You don’t really want me to stop, do you? Why would you? Your body seems to be responding very nicely. Why not simply enjoy it? Submit to your fate, Miss Swan. It would be easier on you.”

 

That was impossible and she let him know with a tear-stained yet defiant glare, laying there in a pool of dark hair. He smiled and began making small circles with his hips, round and round, stirring his penis inside her.

 

“Not quite broken yet, I see,” he said. “That’s alright. The night is young. I have plenty of time to fuck you into submission, and after I do, do you know what I’m going to do then?”

 

Dread gnawed at her heart.

 

“What?” she stammered.

 

He smiled at her. “Kill you, of course.”

 

_Oh god._

 

The feeling that went through her was so cold and for a long moment she could only stare. Open mouthed. Until now she hadn’t truly believed she was going to die. She thought it had already gotten as bad as it was going to get. But she could see in his eyes that he was serious. He was going to rape her and kill her. She was so shocked that all she could do was lay there, tied up, legs open, completely passive with no sensation in her body at all beyond the stirring of his penis in her steadily wettening pussy.

 

“I thought you should know now,” he went on, smirking at her reaction. “That way you can decide how much energy is worth committing to your defiance.

 

Bella sniffled and blinked. She looked across the room and turned back helplessly. “Are you really going to kill me?”

 

“I’m afraid so.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

“But there’s no need to be afraid right now,” he assured her with a smile. “Soon it will be time. But not quite yet. As I said, the night is young. You have plenty of time left to enjoy yourself.”

 

And with that he began thrusting into her.

 

Slowly at first. In and out. Her vagina was fully stretched out by now although that cock still felt so huge inside her. So powerful and overwhelming. Each thrust seemed to fill her with more and more sensations she was too afraid to name, but deep down she knew what they were. Excitement. Lust. No matter how much her heart and mind resisted, her body didn’t care. Her body didn’t know the difference between a man or a woman. A lover or a rapist. Her body just wanted that dick.

 

Finally a moan slipped past her pride. He smiled to hear it.

 

“Yes,” he said. “Don’t fight it, Miss Swan. Just let it happen. Don’t be afraid. You would be ashamed tomorrow. But there will be no tomorrow.”

 

“You fucking bastard,” she said, half sobbing.

 

“Yes,” he said again. “Yes. Let your blood pump. Let your adrenaline flow. Squeeze, Miss Swan. Squeeze as hard as you want. Squeeze that tight dyke cunt on my cock.”

 

Bella’s face twisted in a glare and suddenly she bucked upward with her hips.

 

_Fucking bastard._

_Squeeze on you, huh? Squeeze my lesbian pussy, huh?_

_Fine, fuck you. Take this cunt, you son of a bitch._

 

The man laughed as she continued to buck her hips angrily, seized in a sudden frenzy of furious lust. His thrusts were so deep by now that they were penetrating all the way past her pride. All the way past her orientation. All the way into the core of her womanhood itself. She growled at him and bucked some more, sweat streaming from her forehead. He responded by thrusting even harder, faster, each stab of his cock disabling more and more of her mind until she couldn’t even buck back anymore. Her body was rocking back and forth on the mattress and her head was bumping into the headboard. Her breath was coming out in long moans. Her legs were open so wide and the men between them continued to hump into her, over and over, harder and harder, until finally she arched up and orgasmed.

 

Even as it happened she couldn’t believe it and that surrealness only made it all the more intense. The climax peaked at incredible heights and lingered there for a brain-splitting eternity.

 

Yet eventually she had to come down. Her eyes had rolled up in her head and now they fluttered. Her gaping mouth sucked in a breath. Her vagina had contracted harder than it had ever contracted on anything else, but now, slowly, it began to loosen. Her humped up body began to slump back down. Eventually she settled back onto the mattress, wheezing and exhausted, covered in sweat. Her eyes were closed and for a while she lay there breathing until finally her eyes opened.

 

The man was looming above her, his wavy black hair hanging slightly, his lips curved in a smirk. He had been watching her orgasm and it seemed to please him. He had reached no release of his own and his cock was still rock hard inside her. He wasn’t even breathing heavily.

 

“What are you?” she asked, panting, eyes lidded and half glazed.

 

“Like I said,” he told her. “Just an admirer.”

 

“Are you still going to kill me?”

 

The question made him pause, still smirking. Then he rose up, pulling his cock out of her, and took a seat there on the bed. “To be honest, I might be having a second thought or two,” he said. “Until now I’ve only watched you from afar. But now…”

 

His warm black eyes flittered over her body, her breasts, her tied up arms.

 

“…now I find myself even more taken by you,” he said.

 

Bella swallowed thickly, still panting. Her head was beginning to clear and her survival instincts were kicking in again. She was still reeling from that monstrous orgasm but she at least had enough wits left to try and save her life.

 

“You don’t have to kill me,” she said. “Really, you don’t.”

 

“Perhaps that’s true,” he allowed, stroking his chin. “Perhaps I could keep you instead.”

 

“Keep me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Instead of answering he smirked and began untying her wrists. She froze wearily, wondering if it was a trap. The pantyhose loosened easily enough and he tossed the bonds away. She sat up instantly and shuffled away from him, rubbing her wrists. She looked toward the door, her heart racing.

 

Should she dare?

 

Could she possibly make it?

 

The man chuckled and sat back against the headboard leisurely. “You now face a dilemma, don’t you? Do you bolt for the door and risk angering me? Or do you continue to beg and work your wiles in hopes of saving your life? A difficult decision to be sure, but I think we both know you’re not going to run. You know you wouldn’t get far, and if I have to drag you back to the bed, I’m sure to sour on your charms to the point of perhaps just killing you outright. And even if you did make it out the apartment, what then? You have no clothes on.”

 

She glared at him, naked, her long hair in a dishevelled mess about her head. “Humiliation is better than dying.”

 

“True,” he said. “But then you might as well stay and submit willingly, hm? Swallow your pride and prostitute your body to save your life. It’s pretty much the only chance you have, to be honest.”

 

Bella didn’t reply for a moment. She was still rubbing her wrists, even though they weren’t sore. He was reclining there against the headboard, naked, one knee drawn up. His cock was still rock solid and rigid as an iron pipe. She looked at it and felt a swell of queasiness in her stomach.

 

But queasy disgust?

 

Or queasy excitement?

 

She wasn’t even sure. Did she want more of that dick? She hoped not, but she was pretty sure he was right; it was her only chance. Clearly he had some kind of feeling for her. All she had to do was manipulate that feeling into letting her go—assuming he was telling the  truth.

 

“Will you really let me go?” she asked, swallowing a lump in her throat. “If I cooperate?”

 

He shrugged a naked shoulder. “Depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

“How good you are.”

 

Bella hesitated, half afraid and half bristling at the challenge in his eyes. He was smirking at her, just lounging there with that gigantic cock of his, and the queasiness in her stomach suddenly flared into full blown hunger.

 

She wanted that cock.

 

Slowly her glare melted into a smirk that almost mirrored his own. Arrogant. Smug. She was going to prove to him that she wasn’t some helpless victim who could be bullied and frightened. She was going to reduce him to the one who had no choice; no choice but to let her go.

 

Mind made up, she began to crawl toward him on all fours. Like a lioness on the prowl. His cock was only a small distance away and she settled there between his thighs and took it in her hand. She’d never touched a cock before and the hardness of it was insane. She hadn’t known dick was as hard as that.

 

Smirking, she gave it a stroke and a tug and then looked up at him. He smirked back and she rose to the challenge.

 

“Want me to suck your cock?” she asked him.

 

“Go ahead,” he said, his smirk widening. “I’m sure that would make a good start.”

 

Bella snorted softly and then lowered her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this, but she was practically spellbound at this point. Entranced. Her eyes roamed over his rigid penis, her mouth all but watering in anticipation, and then she leaned and took the huge purple knob of it into her mouth.

 

_Mmm,_ she thought. _So this is what cock tastes like…_

 

She was shocked how much she liked it. The texture was divine. So smooth and hard. So hot. Even just the tip of it filled her entire mouth. She let her tongue roll over it, her lips perfectly contoured around it, and then she took it deeper. Deeper. She wanted to see how deep it could go and it turned out she could take him all the way into her throat. She had a slight gag reflex but she suppressed it and bobbed her head back and forth a little.

 

“Mmm,” the man murmured, smiling down at her. “You’re change of heart does you credit. You look even more beautiful with my cock in your mouth.”

 

She glared up at him, her eyes dark and narrow. She bobbed her face a few more times, very deliberately, eyeing him the entire time, and then let his cock out of her mouth and turned her eyes to it. So long. So thick. Her heart flushed with excitement and slowly she extended her tongue and licked from the base all the way to the tip. Then she kissed at the tip and suckled at it and licked some more before lowering her mouth to his balls. She licked at them while her hand tugged at his cock and while she licked at them she heard him speak.

 

“You’re quite skilled at this,” he said. “Are you sure you’ve never been with a man before?”

 

She snorted and licked along the shaft again. “Positive.”

 

“Then you must be a natural.”

 

“All lesbians are good at oral,” she said, and then she took that big strong cock into her mouth again.

 

He chuckled and stroked her hair idly as she deep throated him some more, her head moving up and down. Her eyes were closed and she made little moaning sounds that were soft and muffled. He smirked.

 

“You seem to be rather enjoying that,” he remarked.

 

Bella took his cock out her mouth to speak. “Isn’t this what you want?”

 

“It’s a good start, yes, but honestly I think there’s something else I crave,” he said, smirking at her. “Something tighter.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Your ass.”

 

Bella sat up on her knees, a little confused. She tucked some hair behind her ear.

 

“I’ve never done anal before,” she said.

 

He chuckled and unleaned from the headboard. “You’ve never been with a man before, either,” he said. “First time for everything, hm? Lay down.”

 

Bella did as she was told, laying down on her stomach, resting on her elbows. She was glancing back over her shoulder as she felt him straddle her from behind. Just over her buttocks. Her heart began hammering into the mattress. Was this going to hurt?

 

The man put his hands on her back like a masseuse and stroked the shapes of her shoulders, the shapes of her shoulderblades. The skin of her back was smooth and soft and utterly flawless aside from a single beauty mark in the top right, all of it tapering to a tiny waist so narrow she  never would’ve had to wear a corset in any point of history.

 

“Mmm,” he murmured, half mesmerized by her perfection. “You truly are a marvellous creature. A man could roam many lifetimes and never find the equal to you. Trust me, I’d know.”

 

Now his hands moved down to her buttocks. Like the rest of her those mounds were absolutely perfect. He stroked his hands along both cheeks and then he massaged them in circles before spreading them to reveal the tiny hole there.

 

Bella had begun to breathe heavily and her breath hitched when she felt his finger poking at her. She could feel it wriggling like some strange parasite that wanted to get inside her and then suddenly it penetrated.

 

Only slightly, but enough to make her gasp. Nothing had ever been inside there before. She heard the man chuckle and gently he began to tease her, pushing the finger in and out, preparing that rear entrance, stretching it out for his massive cock. She was even beginning to get excited. She couldn’t even imagine how huge his massive member would feel buried in there and she was eager to find out. She only hoped she would come as hard as the first time. She didn’t care if she was a lesbian. She didn’t care if she was being raped. All she wanted was that cock.

 

Finally she felt his penis itself poking at that tight little ring back there. Gently. Teasingly.

 

“Are you ready, my dear?” he asked her, a slight mocking affection in his voice.

 

“Yes,” she breathed, her body loose and warm. “Stick it in.”

 

“My pleasure,” he said, and then he pushed it in.

 

Another gasp came out of her, a gasp mingled with a whimper. It was so huge. It was so huge. She bit her lip, one of her feet kicking the mattress. Her anus was clenching reflexively, twitching rapidly in alarm. So huge. So huge.

 

“How does that feel?” he asked her, a smirk in his voice.

 

“Big,” she breathed.

 

He chuckled and eased it in deeper. “Poor innocent girl. You have no idea what you’ve missed out on all your life. But that’s okay. I’m glad you’ve saved yourself for me.”

 

Bella moaned, now face down into the mattress. One of her feet raised up and kicked down again, as if she just couldn’t contain herself. He chuckled again, giving her time to get used to the invasion.

 

“Take your time, Miss Swan,” he told her. “Anal orgasms can be elusive from what I hear, but never fear. We have all night, and I certainly wouldn’t object to remaining inside your magnificent rear for however long as you require.”

 

She groaned, clenching down on him. “It feels so huge.”

 

“But do you like it?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Be honest, Miss Swan,” he said, smiling, beginning to rock back and forth to create a little friction. “Honesty is endearing, particularly when that honest involves the confession of enjoying my cock in your shapely lesbian ass.”

 

Bella smiled at that, her face half buried in the mattress. “I think I do like it.”

 

“I thought as much.”

 

“Oh god,” she said, her voice moaning and half empty. “What is happening to me?”

 

“Nothing that wouldn’t happen to any woman in your position, trust me. No need to be ashamed. As I said, this is what you were made for. Do you understand that yet?”

 

Bella didn’t answer. She only moaned and continued to clench on him, but no matter how hard she clenched, no matter how tight the hole back there, his cock was utterly unyielding. She had never felt so soft and vulnerable before.

 

“Harder, Miss Swan?” he asked her.

 

“Yes,” she panted, not hesitating. “Harder.”

 

The man chuckled at that and began to thrust into her, slowly at first. Pulling his cock partway out and then pushing it back in again. Stretching her hole even more. She groaned, her eyes closed, her flaming hot cheek grinding into the mattress. Her head was spinning. Her heart was hammering in her ribcage, and his cock, oh god his cock. His cock was drilling into her ass. Drilling harder and harder. Faster. Each thrust so deep it seemed to penetrate all the way through her until finally her hands scrunched up and she orgasmed with her first beating the mattress in helplessness.

 

The man laughed as her buttocks quivered and twitched and the hole between them spasmed on his cock. He placed his hands on those fleshy mounds and patted one of them until she calmed down.

 

“Oh god,” she groaned. “Oh god.”

 

He patted her sweet milky rump one more time and then he dismounted, pulling his cock out. She groaned again at that and for a while she just lay there. Then finally she opened her eyes and drew herself up on an elbow.

 

He was sitting against the headboard again, smiling, watching her. His cock was still completely rigid and even after all this he hadn’t cum once.

 

She was amazed and rather miffed too. Were all men this difficult to satisfy or was it just him?

 

_I thought girls were the tricky ones…_

 

Her hair was half tumbled over her face and now she stroked it back and sat up, blinking her lidded eyes. She ruffled her hair with her fingers, inadvertently showcasing her glorious breasts, and then she took a deep breath and looked at him exhaustedly.

 

“What now?” she asked.

 

He shrugged a naked shoulder. “You tell me.”

 

She smiled impishly and crawled over and then she curled up beside him and took his cock in her hand. She smirked as she began to tug at it idly.

 

“You’re not human, are you?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

 

He smirked and shook his head. “No.”

 

“What are you?”

 

“A vampire.”

 

For a second she wasn’t sure if that was a joke. Her hand paused in its tugging and her smile quirked. “Vampire’s aren’t real.”

 

“I am,” he said simply.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Completely.”

 

Bella chuckled and resumed tugging his penis. “What did you mean before? When you said you might keep me?”

 

“I meant exactly what I said,” he whispered, cupping her face. “I’ve been with hundreds of girls like you, Miss Swan. Thousands. All of them exactly the same. All of them begging me not to do it. All of them succumbing like sluts. But you…”

 

He brushed his thumb over her lips.

 

“…you’re different,” he said, smiling at her. “Aren’t you, Miss Swan?”

 

She chuckled once. “Pretty sure I succumbed too.”

 

He chuckled as well. “I didn’t mean in that respect. I meant different in value. Somehow you’re more precious than the others. More pretty. To me you are, at least.”

 

Bella again paused with her hand around his cock. A blush grew in her face. She smiled. “I am?”

 

He nodded, stroking her hair. “Yes, you are. I see that now. When I first laid eyes on you, I hadn’t expected to feel this way. But now that I have you here, in my arms, I find you far more…charming than I thought I would.”

 

Bella smile grew. He smiled as well.

 

“And now I’m unsure if I simply want to kill you,” he said, “or if I’d prefer to keep you and make you my slave. Both options are extremely tantalizing. What do you think, Miss Swan? Which option would you prefer?”

 

“Can’t you just let me go?”

 

“I’m afraid not. I’ve waited far too long to come upon a woman like you. A woman so beautiful. So perfect. How long would it take to find another like you? Hm? How could I possibly let you go now?”

 

Bella didn’t answer. Some small conflict was gnawing away at her stomach. Death or slavery to a man. How could she be so blasé to these options? She felt like she was drunk, but not on alcohol. On something else. What was happening to her? Did vampires have some kind of mind control or unnatural power of attraction? Is that what was happening to her? She didn’t know, but if so, she realized she should try and fight it. She was a lesbian. She was being raped. She didn’t even like…

 

_…cock._

 

Her eyes drifted down to that penis in her hand. So hard and thick. So powerful. She smiled at it dreamily. That incredible thing there had fucked both her holes into the most glorious orgasms of her life, and she was worried about mind control? She smiled and stroked her hand along that beautiful shaft.

 

The man chuckled and went on. “No,” he said. “I could never give you up now. As I said, you belong to me. The only question is if I want to keep you or not.”

 

She looked up him with eyes languid and exhausted. “Do I have any choice in this?”

 

“None at all,” he said. “But for the sake of argument, let’s pretend you do. What would you prefer, Miss Swan? Would you prefer to die with your pride—more or less—intact? Or would you rather submit that pride along with your soul itself and become my slave for all eternity?”

 

Again she felt a conflict, deep down in the pit of her stomach. Whatever spell he had weaved on her wasn’t quite complete. She could still resist if she wanted to. If she tried hard enough.

 

“I don’t know,” she said, her voice cracking slightly.

 

He smiled and cocked a brow. “Are you sure? This is your only chance to influence me on the matter. Speak now or the choice will be taken from you completely.”

 

Bella frowned uncertainly and swept her eyes over the bed as if looking for something. She really did feel drunk. Drunk and tired. Her eyes came back and settled on his face and for the first time she realized how handsome he really was. His features fine and aristocratic. His eyes deep and dark. His hair black and beautiful. She smiled at him lovingly and cupped his cheek.

 

“I don’t care,” she whispered. “I honestly don’t.”

 

He lifted a brow. “No?”

 

“No,” she repeated, smiling, leaning to place a kiss on his lips. “Just do whatever you want to me.”

 

And with that she submitted to him entirely.

 

Their lips connected, moans coming out of both of them along with their tongues, and then suddenly he spun her around and deposited her on her back and savagely shoved his cock into her. She cried out, orgasming instantly from that sudden penetration. Her face lit up with a smile and a blush and within minutes he rammed her into a second orgasm, harder than the first. She cried out again, her legs wrapped around him, her vagina squeezing and splashing on his penis. He growled into the crook of her neck, sharp teeth grazing at her skin, but then suddenly he lifted her up in to a sitting position.

 

Automatically she began bouncing, impaled there on his cock, sitting in his lap with her long white legs wrapped around him. His hands gripped her thighs, her buttocks. His hands stroked over her back. She smiled at him, the two of them eye-to-eye, and kept bouncing, faster and faster, letting her tits jiggle all over the place. Her own eyes were lidded and smouldering but his were ablaze with lust and aggression. She honestly had no idea if he was going to kill her or not and she didn’t even care. Death was a small price to pay for such a wild night.

 

So she kept bouncing, faster and faster. She could tell he was getting closer. So was she. She didn’t even know how many orgasms she’d had that night. More than she’d ever had with another woman. Perhaps this man had some unfair advantages, such as being a vampire, but did it really matter? Orgasms were orgasms, and oh god his dick was so good. She was gasping out loud, her hair damp and sticking to her sweaty face. Even he was breathing heavily at this point. One of his hand had been squeezing one of her tits but now that hand came up to her neck and stroked away the hair there. He then drew her closer and kissed at that spot in her throat—right where her pulse was.

 

“Are you ready, Miss Swan?” he asked her, although he didn’t mention for what.

 

But she didn’t care. Whatever he wanted to do to her, she was ready.

 

“Yes,” she breathed bouncing uncontrollably on his dick. “Yes. Yes. OhhhHHH—!!!”

 

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her neck as his teeth bit into her flesh.

 

Blood flew across the room. Blood dripped down the wall. She hardly even noticed. She had orgasmed harder than she had ever orgasmed and he had finally found his release as well.  She felt his semen shoot up inside her, so hot and wonderful, and suddenly she orgasmed all over again. His arms were wrapped around her frail white body possessively and his fingers were digging into her back and she was bouncing and cumming on his cock like a girl in the grip of some rapacious sex demon, an innocent maiden seized and consumed by dark lust that she could not resist. She orgasmed again, groaning, smiling, and finally settled with her face in the crook of his neck.

 

Getting sleepy now. So tired. She could hear him growling into her throat as blood poured out and spilled down her front. She could feel it, warm and wet, and she supposed he had decided to kill her. She didn’t mind. She only thought it was ironic. Her, a lesbian. Dying on the penis of a man. So funny. She could still feel it inside her, throbbing and twitching and pumping her full of more sweet warm semen. She smiled and cuddled up to him, eyes closed, breasts squished against his strong flat chest. He was sucking furiously at the wound in her neck and it actually felt nice. No pain. Just warmth. She smiled and let her vagina squeeze on him affectionately.

 

At least she could die satisfied.

 

—

 

But she didn’t die.

 

The next morning her eyes fluttered open. She was in her bed, laying on her back with her hands composed on her chest. Like a body in a coffin, only she was completely naked. Slowly she sat up, eyes squinting in the brightness. The curtains were open and she winced and hissed under her breath as she glanced at the sunlight.

 

Then the curtain closed and a shape was revealed in the dimness.

 

“Morning, my love,” Kylo said. “How do you feel?”

 

The woman there just stared at him, sitting up in the bed, naked, gorgeous, dark hair cascading over her shoulders. Dried blood staining her breasts. Her eyes were wide and for a long moment she stared at him with nothing but love and devotion swirling in those big brown orbs.

 

But then she winced slightly and licked her lips.

 

“Thirsty,” she rasped, as if her throat were dry.

 

Kylo smiled at her and then reached for something on the floor. What he grabbed was a handful of Alice’s hair. He had dragged the corpse in here, anticipating his new wife might be quite thirsty, and now he tossed the body to her.

 

Her eyes lit up and instantly she tore into the corpse’s neck. She hardly even seem to realize or care that this was the body of her old girlfriend she was defiling. All she wanted was the blood.

 

“It’s not fresh, but it’ll do for now,” he said.

 

Soft animalistic growls came out of her as she sucked and lapped at the wound, probably with more passion she’d ever shown that girl’s pussy. Eventually she was done and she sat up again and hissed in a breath slowly and licked all about her mouth, her lower face covered in blood.

 

Kylo waited, standing there naked and patient. Finally her eyes opened again and now they were more languid. Slowly and gracefully she climbed out of the bed and approached him. Rolling her hips. Moving with her breasts preened outward like a newly crowned queen.

 

She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his bare chest. He cupped her face.

 

“How do you feel now?” he asked her.

 

“Perfect,” she said with a smile. “But you never told me your name.”

 

He smirked at her. “You can call me master.”

 

That made her smirk as well, as if she thought it was perfectly appropriate. Her eyes roamed over his face wantonly and then she licked her lips again.

 

“Yes, master,” she said, and then she sank down to her knees and started sucking his cock.

 

Kylo chuckled and petted her hair. Across the room there was that full length mirror and in the mirror he could see her kneeling there submissively, buttocks resting on her heels, back slim and white, her head beginning to bob back and forth as she started to deep throat him. Bella Swan. Formerly a lesbian and now nothing but ravenous sex slave forever bound to his will. He turned from the mirror and looked down at her. She met his eyes worshipfully, her lips around his penis, and he smiled and stroked her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments, criticisms, all welcome. :)


End file.
